


Sick

by Oreokitkat_21



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Brothers, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Fanfiction, Fever, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Insomnia, Kira/ Original Character, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 20,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreokitkat_21/pseuds/Oreokitkat_21
Summary: Virgil is in a bit of a situation with his older brothers. What will happen when they find out the truth?





	1. Pilot

Virgil felt lightheaded. He had agreed to help make a video with his brothers and now he was drained. His bangs sticking to his forehead and it felt like he couldn’t breathe while wearing his sweatshirt, he couldn’t take it off for other reasons. His eyes glazed and mind in a haze, he didn’t contribute much to the video but at least he was there. When the video had ended the other sides and Thomas looked at him with what he thought was worry.  
“You okay Virgil?” Patton asked raising an eyebrow. He was a triplet of his two other older brothers, Thomas and Logan. “You aren’t acting like your usual self.”  
“Affirmative.” Logan chimed in. “You are indeed behaving strangely.”  
“Indeed! Hot topic are you alright?” Roman his twin said. Of course, his twin couldn’t keep his two sense to himself.  
Virgil just shook his head and started towards his room. He was fine. He could handle a fever, right? When he got to his room, he collapsed with a long sigh. After a few short minutes, he got too hot and took off his sweater. He lay on the bed and let the darkness finally consume him.


	2. Pilot (part 2)

Virgil was acting strangely. Patton had noticed this as soon as he had been asked to do the video. He looked hot and surely the sweatshirt wasn’t helping. Patton made a mental note to ask him about it later. Throughout the entire video, Virgil had been quieter and Patton had even noted that it looked like Virgil was having trouble breathing. That can’t be good. As soon as the camera was shut off, Patton’s immediate attention was directed at Virgil.  
“You okay Virgil?” Patton asked. “You aren’t acting like your usual self.” Hoping and praying that the other brothers would have noticed also, or he had just informed them He had realized something was wrong with Virgil.  
“Affirmative.” Logan chimed in. “You are indeed behaving strangely.” Yes! Inside his head, Patton was thanking Logan for joining in. Usually, Logan was very hard to talk to and he didn’t understand emotions that well.  
“Indeed! Hot topic are you alright?” Roman said as well. Thank the stars he wasn't the only one who noticed! Virgil looked a little taken back by the sentiment. He then shook his head, then walked in the direction of his room. That can’t be good. Something was definitely wrong.


	3. Pilot (3)

Logan wasn’t into all those iffy emotions. He was the brother that kept everyone on track. He had planned for the video to be more of a debate and was looking forward to everyone's argument. When the video started rolling along, Logan had realized that Virgil wasn’t participating as much as he had calculated Virgil would. He was more standoffish and his participation was infinitesimal. As expected the other two brothers were being their alouf selfs and probably hadn’t noticed the change in Virgil’s behavior. He had to push those thoughts out of his mind for the time being, then later present them to everyone. The video went by smoothly enough and they had all come to the conclusion he had hoped they would all land on. Now he could ask Virgil what was bothering him.  
“You okay Virgil?” Patton asked Virgil beating Logan to the punch. “You aren’t acting like your usual self.”  
“Affirmative.” Logan concurred. “You are indeed behaving strangely.”  
“Indeed! Hot topic are you alright?” Roman spoke up. Satisfactory. They were all on the same page of them noticing a valid interference with Virgil's normal behavior.  
Virgil only shook his head and walked to what he assumed was Vigil’s room. Logan had come to the conclusion that something was off.


	4. Pilot (4)

Roman and Virgil typically didn’t get along. Roman was more creative and Virgil was a ball of anxiety and doubt. Although the two didn’t really don't get along Roman still noticed something was wrong with his twin. Virgil looked like a worn out rag and Roman could tell he was wiped. Throughout the video, Roman was trying to be nice to the youngest brother. He didn’t know what was happening with Virgil, but he did notice Virgil wasn’t making any snarky remarks. That was not like Virgil. Drawing near the end of the video, Roman didn’t know what to do. He was concerned and didn’t know how to bring it up. By pure luck, Patton spoke first.  
“You okay Virgil?” Patton asked his voice laced with concern. “You aren’t acting like your usual self.”  
“Affirmative.” Logan agreed. “You are indeed behaving strangely.” Perfect! Roman wasn’t the only one who noticed!  
“Indeed! Hot topic are you alright?” Roman chimed in. He didn’t really know what to say.  
Virgil looked taken back for a second but then started walking down the hall towards the rooms all the while shaking his head. That can’t be good.


	5. Chapter 5

Virgil groaned. The heat was unbearable. He moved slightly trying to find a cold spot to sleep on but he felt as if everything he touched was hot. This was great. Virgil moved from his bed and dizzily made his way to the bathroom. He stumbled a few times and stubbed his toe into a corner. He let out a low yelp. He hated this. He also hated he didn’t tell the others.   
They would be worried about him and he didn’t like the idea of that. Upon finally making it to the bathroom he examined himself with a sigh. His hair looked crazy and his makeup was a wreck. He looked at the reflections arms and cringed. He forgot he had taken his sweater off and know the scars and gauze were visible. Shrugging he wondered out of the bathroom and saw his older brothers in his room. They were talking about him. Remembering his arms he quickly threw on a jacket that was laying on the ground and zipped it up. The sides turned to his direction and looked at him with worry.  
“What are you guys doing in my room?” Virgil croaked out, cursing that his voice had decided to give out. Now the others were bound to stay and demand questions from him.   
“We came to check on you kiddo. We know something is off. Care to explain yourself?” Patton said folding his arms in front of himself. Fantastic, Patton is doing the overprotective parent stance. This will take a while to convince Patton that he was alright.  
“I’m fi-”  
“Virgil don’t lie to me.” Patton cut him off.  
“Honestly, I’m fine.”   
“No your not.” Logan interjected. This isn’t good. They are reading right through the lies. Virgil was starting to feel weak. He puffed out an exhalation of breath and turned to Roman who looked mad.   
“Ye tu brute?” Virgil asked and the questioned side nodded. Not at all losing his mad stature. Great. They aren't going to leave until he tells them. The world started spinning. Virgil's mind was racing and he turned and went back into the bathroom and locked the door. He heard his brothers call after him and there was banging on the bathroom door. He leaned against the cabinet and fought the darkness trying to consume him. He slid down to the floor and shortly there was a crash. Someone was shaking him and his attention was snapped into the real world.  
“Are you okay?” Patton asked with tears in his eyes.   
“N…” He was too weak to finish the rest. His eyes started fluttering closed. He heard muffled voices telling him to stay awake. He couldn’t he was too tired. Virgil felt pain blossom from his right arm and he grumbled something before slipping into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Good humor is a tonic for mind and body. It is the best antidote for anxiety and depression. It is a business asset. It attracts and keeps friends. It lightens human burdens. It is the direct route to serenity and contentment."  
> -Grenville Kleiser

“Something's wrong with Virgil. He’s acting weird and it looks like he’s hot.” Patton said after a moment of looking where Virgil had gone.   
“He wasn’t behaving like himself. It’s almost if we had a shell of what was Virgil.” Logan stated matter of factly.   
“I hate to admit it but we should go talk to him.” Roman said.   
“Before we do anything we need to formulate a plan in order to get the information that we need.” Logan said pushing up his glasses.  
“Do we need to? Virgil could be thinking we don’t need him anymore just like he assumed that one video.” Roman countered.   
“Whatever we do we need to do quickly! Virgil is a part of us no matter whats going on!” Patton said clearly upset about the whole situation.   
“Okay. Let’s brainstorm.” Logan said putting them back on track. It took a few ideas, but they finally settled on confronting him about it. No tip-toeing around it. Roman would act like he was mad at Virgil. Patton would ask what was wrong, and Logan would be there for backup or Patton's’ emotional support if needed. It had been at least a half hour before they went to Virgil's room.  
“Virgil? Are you here?” Patton asked looking around the room.  
“He might be getting something to eat.” Roman suggested before they heard a zip and turned to see Virgil. He didn’t look too good. His hair was a mess and his makeup was even worse.   
“What are you guys doing in my room?” Virgil said weakly. Normally he would be yelling at them to get out.   
“We came to check on you kiddo. We know something is off. Care to explain yourself?” Patton said folding his arms in front of himself. He wanted to look mean but he wasn’t sure if it looked that way with how much he was concerned.  
“I’m fi-” Virgil started to say before Patton cut him off.  
“Virgil don’t lie to me.”  
“Honestly, I’m fine.” Virgil continued.   
“No your not.” Logan said sternly. He wanted answers and if Virgil wouldn’t comply, they would make him. Virgil let a frustrated sigh and turned to Roman.  
“Ye tu brute?” Virgil asked. Roman simply nodded. If he said anything he would have cracked under pressure. Virgil was starting to look paler then normal and before any of the asked if he was alright, he had run to the bathroom and locked the door.   
“Virgil open this door!” Logan yelled while Roman banged on the door. Patton was holding back tears in his eyes as the two sides continued.  
“Roman, break it down.” Logan said quickly. He wasn’t thinking rash, he was panicking. Tears streaming down Roman's face, he knocked it down. The three brothers stumbled into the bathroom only to find Virgil sitting on the floor in a daze. Patton what at his side in an instant. He gently shook Virgil. Virgil’s attention snapped to Patton.  
“Are you okay?” Patton asked Virgil trying to keep his tears in. It hurt seeing Virgil like this.   
“N…” Virgil started to answer before his breathing became abnormal and his eyes started closing.   
“Virgil?! Virgil, stay awake!” Patton practically screamed shaking Virgil.   
“Patton, stop! We need to get him to his bed.” Logan said coming forward and started helping Patton up. Before Patton was completely up he grabbed onto Virgil’s right arm not wanting to leave his little brother.   
“Hurts. Don’t touch.” Virgil mumbled before Roman or Logan could say anything. The three brothers looked at Virgil in disbelief. No. It can’t be. Logan let go of Patton and He grabbed Virgil’s hand and started to roll up the sleeves. There were several scars. No. Logan went up further and found gauze bound to his brother’s arm. There was a distinct ringing in his ears. Patton wailed as Roman held him back. Snapping back to attention, Logan felt Virgil's forehead and neck. Virgil was burning up. Logan unzipped the hoodie on Virgil and took it off of him with ease. He then grabbed his little brother and carried him to bed.   
“Patton, get Virgil a wet rag! Roman, get me the first aid!” Logan barked. We all handle emotions differently, for Logan it was to take command. Roman was to follow whatever Logan had said, and Patton was going to cry until his heart was content. As soon as Virgil was feeling better, they were going to sit down and have a talk about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "People talk about physical fitness, but mental health is equally important. I see people suffering, and their families feel a sense of shame about it, which doesn't help. One needs support and understanding. I am now working on an initiative to create awareness about anxiety and depression and help people." Deepika Padukone

The first three things Virgil noticed was a humming that was interrupted by an occasional sob, the second was two people holding his hands and something being wrapped around his left arm, and the last was he felt the lack of a sweatshirt. He shifted slightly, and the humming stopped. He heard movement to his right and felt a hand on his forehead.  
“He’s better.” A voice that sounded very royal said.  
“Why would he not tell us about this! It’s very serious!” Someone who was crying said.  
“Shh Patton. We don’t want to wake him.” A very evident presence of common sense in the voice. Virgil opened his eyes slightly and saw them. All three of them. Logan was wrapping his arm, Patton was holding his right hand, and Roman was pacing the floor. What happened? Virgil couldn’t remember. Then it crashed down on him and his breathing sped up. Patton looked up at him and worry was present on his face. Logan had stopped bandaging his arm and Roman was at the bed in an instant. THEY KNOW. Virgil’s mind was racing and his breathing got faster.  
“Virgil? Can you close your eyes? Please?” Patton asked. Virgil looked at his older brother in disbelief. How could he trust them?  
“I’m trying to help you. Please.” Virgil slowly closed his eyes. He heard movement and then something was slipped over his ears. Soon he heard his music and calmed his breathing. He slowly drifted off again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few hours later, Virgil woke up. He looked around the room and saw Patton had fallen asleep holding his hand, Logan fell asleep in the chair seated next to his bed, and Roman was nowhere to be found. He slowly got out of the bed, careful not to wake his brothers and went to the bathroom. He hunched over the toilet and shoved two fingers into his mouth. Bile raised and he disposed of it into the toilet. He wiped his mouth and got up and washed his hands. He looked at his reflection and was disgusted by himself. He was soon picking at the gauze Logan had put on him and started scratching at his scars. It hurt so much that his vision became blurred. He kept scratching and scratching until his skin opened up and started to bleed. Virgil let out a body racking sob. He soon felt hands grab his. Virgil struggled, but the force he fought against was too strong. Virgil stopped and just let himself cry, he felt the hands wrap around him and give him a hug. It was calming and after a few minutes of sitting there His breathing calmed. His eyes started to flutter closed and the arms around him started to support his weight. Before completely falling into the darkness, He saw the person holding him was Roman. It all turned dark after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "People tend to dwell more on negative things than on good things. So the mind then becomes obsessed with negative things, with judgments, guilt and anxiety produced by thoughts about the future and so on."  
> \- Eckhart Tolle

Roman didn’t know what to do. He knew that some of those scars were his fault. Knew he had been too harsh to his twin at times. Roman knew what it was like to hurt. To pretend to be okay. He never thought that it could happen to anyone other then himself. It was indeed a tough situation to be in at the moment, but he cared about Virgil. Even if he never acted like it. Roman was returning to Virgil’s room with a glass of water. When he got to Virgil’s bed he noticed that both Logan and Patton had fallen asleep but Virgil wasn’t there. He decided to get the sleeping older brothers blankets from Virgil's closet. When he passed the bathroom he heard a sob and he backtracked. Roman saw Virgil scratching his scars and they were bleeding. 

Roman was at his side in an instant. He grabbed Virgil’s hands, the side seemed to fight against him for a few seconds before giving up. Tears welling in his own eyes, he hugged Virgil and this seemed to calm both of them down. After a few minutes, Roman had noticed that Virgil was getting heavier, indicating that he was about to fall asleep. He made sure to hold onto his brother and managed to carry him bridal style to his room. Roman set the sleeping twin on the bed and then returned to Virgil’s room. Roman gave Logan and Patton a blanket and then grabbed the first aid kit. It was Roman’s turn to take care of Virgil and he swore he wouldn’t fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short, please don't hate.   
> Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I try to apply colors like words that shape poems, like notes that shape music."  
> \- Joan Miro

It was too bright. Virgil opened his eyes and noticed he wasn’t in his room. He shot up causing him to be light headed. He looked around and saw Roman sitting at his vanity. He looked distressed and was rubbing his arms.  
“Roman?” Virgil asked, startling the side but when he looked back he had a smile.   
“Hey ho- er, Virgil.” Roman said.   
“Where am I?”  
“My room. The other two needed a break so I did what any prince would do!” Roman stated heroically.  
“Oh. I’m sorry.” Virgil said looking down at his arms. There was new quaze on them.  
“For what? If you are trying to say sorry about those, I won’t hear it! I know for a fact that some of those scars are from my unfair treatment to you!” Roman waved his arms dramatically. Virgil just stared at Roman.   
“I hope you don’t mind Virgil, but I took off your makeup. It was ruined and I didn’t want you to smudge it anymore while you slept.” Virgil let out a chuckle at Roman’s sentiment.   
“What? What could you possibly be laughing at?” Roman smiled sheepishly.  
“You.” Virgil was trying to stop laughing.   
“Roman! Have you seen Virgil?! He’s n-oh,” Patton said bursting into Roman’s room. “I found him Logan!”  
“I told you not to worry.” Logan entered the room. Virgil’s smile was gone in an instant. They were all in one place. His breathing started speeding up, but he suppressed it.  
“How you feeling kiddo? You had us worried to death.” Patton said running to the bedside and reached for Virgil’s hand. Virgil flinched away, His mind was racing. Virgil didn’t notice the hurt expression on Patton’s face.  
They don’t care about you.They never have.You're worthless.  
“Virgil?” Someone placed a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. Virgil focused back into the real world and saw that all three of his brothers were worried. He didn’t like the attention. He didn’t want it. He brushed the hand off his shoulder and crossed his arms.  
“Verge? Please talk to us.” Patton said trying to grab Virgil’s hand but he moved away.  
“About what? I’m fine.” Virgil forced out.   
“Why your self-harming, how long you’ve been doing it. I don’t know, anything!” Patton sounded desperate. Roman was rubbing his arms and looking at the world in a daze. Logan only had a stern on his face. It sickened Virgil. They really didn’t care.  
“I’m going to my room. Don’t disturb me.” Virgil got out of the bed and halfway to the door before someone grabbed his arm. He let out a hiss and turned to see the person. It was Logan, he had a death grip on Virgil’s arm.   
“Let go!” Virgil yelled at his older brother.  
“Not until you talk to us.” Logan stated calmly.  
“Not like you would care robot! You can never understand what it’s like to feel what I felt!” Virgil screamed in his face before breaking away. He looked at Logan a few seconds before storming out of the room. It hit him like a truck and he doubled over grabbing at his chest. He took deep breaths before returning to his room and collapsing in his desk chair. He then grabbed his sketchbook and started drawing what he was feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

Logan was taken back. Virgil just snapped at him. He looked at where the little brother had disappeared and then down at his hands. Virgil told him what he really saw Logan as. Virgil saw him as a cold robot. Did Virgil just open up without realizing he did? What if it was true? He was part of the problem. He was a reason why-  
“Logan?” A hand came down on his shoulder. Logan looked at his shoulder then to the owner of the hand. He hadn’t realized that his hands were in his head until Patton grabbed them and pulled them down.   
“You okay?” Patton asked. Logan didn’t know. He simply straightened himself and cleared his throat.   
“I simply just realized that I am stuck in a paradox. We need to let Virgil snap at us. He won’t answer any other way. We know that he’s mad at me because I’m objective, cold and analytical. We need to find the other reasons for why he may be self-harming.” Logan stated. Patton nodded his head slowly in thought and Roman hummed.   
“What if he figures out what's going on? What do we do?” Patton asked concerned.  
“He won’t. Metaphorically speaking, Virgil is like a bomb. He is running on his emotions. We need to let him explode. Even if it is something we don’t want to hear.” Logan looked to both Roman and Patton for their opinion. Neither said a word. “It's settled then. Roman, do you want to go next?” Roman looked taken back then simply nodded his head. This may not have been the best of plans, but at least they had one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weekend was hard. Sorry for not uploading.

Virgil had finished the drawing and pushed it to the side. His stomach growled and he looked down at it. When was the last time he ate? He couldn’t remember. If he left the room, he would be pummelled by his brothers. He weighed his choices. He was thinking about not eating because he would just throw it up again, how his brothers would literally kill him if he left his room, or should he just curl under blankets until the sun goes away. The third option sounded great, but his stomach complained. He got up from the desk and opened the door so he could look into the hall. When he saw no one he dashed down it and to the kitchen. When he got there he heard voices arguing. Crap!   
“We should tell Thomas! He’s the oldest and knows what to do!”  
“No! He would tell mom and dad!”  
“Both of you are acting absurdly. We simply need to tell Thomas.” Crap! Virgil’s stomach growled and he cursed it. Virgil pulled out his headphones, put them on, and started blaring music. He walked into the kitchen and he could feel his brothers eyes on him. He opened up the cupboard and grabbed his chips then went to the fridge for his energy drink. As he was about to leave someone grabbed his hand and he turned to see Patton. Virgil took off the headphones and looked at his older brother.  
“How are you feeling?” Patton asked trying to fake a smile.   
“Fine.” Virgil blurted out and ran back to his room. They were going to tell Thomas. Thomas deserved better then a brother like him. He had messed up and the others found out. It would soon be a video if they wanted it to be. He let out a choked sob as he made his way to the bed. He then flopped on it and pulled the covers over his head. His entire world was crashing around him. He had to fix it. He knew he had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! Back again! Virgil's back! And his Fam!
> 
>  
> 
> I'll leave now....

Patton was never one for confrontation. He hated having to do it, but it was for Virgil’s own good. Virgil was pushing them out and it hurt Patton. They all had made so much progress and all of it was slipping away. He had to talk to Thomas. Patton slowly made his way to Thomas’s room and paused when he got to the door. He considered just leaving the situation be and realized that Virgil would do something rash and Thomas would find out either way. He knocked softly on the door.  
“Come in!” A cheery voice shouted from behind the door. Patton opened the door slowly and then closed it behind.  
“Hey, Pat! You need help with homework because I actually was about to see Lo-” Thomas stopped talking. “Are you okay? You look really bad.” Patton looked up and smiled.   
“Yeah kiddo! I’m fine” Patton didn’t want Thomas to worry. Thomas looked at Patton with disbelief.   
“Falsehood,” Thomas stated calmly. This brought tears to Patton’s eyes. Thomas embraced his little brother and ran fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him.“What’s wrong? I can help. I want to help.”   
“It...its Virgil…” He felt Thomas stiffen. “He’s been...been…”  
“It’s okay Pat. I’ll ask Logan if you don’t want to talk about it.” Thomas said gently. Patton collapsed into tears and was caught by Thomas. Patton couldn’t help himself. It had been a couple years since the last brother hurting himself. Now, this? Patton couldn’t take it anymore. Patton felt himself being carried then set down. Something was draped on his shoulders.  
“I’ll go get you a glass of water. I’ll be back.” Thomas said gently. With that, Patton was left to cry by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

Thomas was worried. If it had caused his brother to cave in and cry when it was really important. Virgil was coming out of his room with headphones on. Thomas grabbed Virgil’s arm and the younger brother let out a hiss. He removed his headphones and turned around with a fire lit in his eyes. Virgil’s glare was gone in an instant. This can’t be good.  
“Hey, Verge! Patton came and started saying something about you but he didn’t finish what he was going to say and you need to tell me what’s wrong.” Thomas said in a rush. Virgil looked at him confused then his eyes widened.  
“I’m fine Thomas. Not that big of a deal.” Virgil said quietly. He broke himself away from Thomas and turned and walked away.  
“Thomas!” He heard someone call him. He turned and saw Roman. “Have you seen Virgil? I can’t find him!”  
“He was just going into the living room. What’s going on?” Thomas suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe.  
“Pat didn’t tell you?!” Roman exclaimed.  
“He was until he started crying,” Thomas said quickly.  
“Virgil has been self-harming. We need to keep an eye on him.” Roman said calmly. Thomas felt sick. His mind was racing. He needed to see Virgil. Ask him questions. Thomas’s mind was a mess and Roman must have noticed. He put a hand on Thomas’s shoulder grabbing his older brothers attention.  
“We need to help him. Don’t let him push us out. Remember what happened last time.” Roman said in a rush. They both ran into the living room but Virgil was nowhere to be found. The only thing different was a window that was open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. My OC leaves the story soon(ish). I'll just show myself out....

Virgil walked across the park and towards the creek. It was a beautiful park, the leaves on the trees were turning orange and some were starting to fall. When Virgil had made it to the bridge over the creek he pulled out the blade. He played with it in his hands. He looked up and saw the rushing water of the creek. It only made him more confident in what he was about to do. He looked down at the blade, then back up at the water. Drawing back his arm, he chucked the blade into the creek. After doing so, he sat down on the bridge and listened to his music. 

Soon a girl came up to the bridge and sat down beside him. At first, he paid no attention to her but she just kept staring at him. Virgil took off his headphones and looked at her.

“It’s a beautiful day, huh?” She asked as if for approval. Virgil cleared his throat.  
“Y-yeah.” Virgil stammered. He cursed himself for it. He hated that he couldn’t talk with other people without it.  
“I love days like these, or when it rains. Rain is so beautiful.” She continued as if she never heard his stutter.  
“I-i do too.” Virgil said with a little more confidence.  
“Rain represents my unshed tears.” The conversation was taking a darker turn.   
“Why is that?”  
“Why would I cry when everything is so beautiful and life is perfect?” There was a hint of bitterness in her voice.   
“It's okay to let people see a darker side of you. If not your friends, then your family.” Virgil was shocked at himself.  
“They wouldn’t care,” her once bright smile was dull now. It then brightened up and she turned towards him. “Sorry. Not everything revolves around me. How are you doing?” She asked brightly.   
“My brothers just found out something that I regret doing. They are all really overprotective. I hate myself for making them worry. I’m nothing compared to-”   
“Stop right there!” The stranger butted in. Virgil looked at her in confusion. “ One, you have an amazing family that loves you! If it's something that they need to be concerned about, let them be! Two, DON’T ever say that you hate yourself! That’s a VERY dark place to be in. Three, DON'T push people out! If they love you, let them. You never know how much you are loved until it's gone.” She said abruptly. She then looked shocked. “Sorry.”   
“No, no. You're okay. I just wasn’t expecting a stranger to care. My name is Virgil, but you can call me Verge.” He stuck out his hand and she looked at it a second. She smirked and shook his hand.  
“Kira.” She replied.   
They continued their conversation. It was nice to talk to someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter... Plz don't hate me...

Virgil came in through the window. It had been nice to be out of the house. Kira seemed cool. They both had the same choice of music. He felt he could trust her. He felt sorry for her. It seemed like she came from a broken home.  
“Where were you!” Someone from behind yelled. Virgil jumped out of surprise. He turned and saw his brothers all sitting on the couch. Patton was wrapped in a blanket. Logan had his arms crossed in front of him. Roman sat with his legs back slumped into the coach. Thomas looked worried. Virgil remembered what Kira had said and soon tears ran down his face. He fell to his hands and knees crying. He heard movement and was soon embraced in a hug. There was a consistent shush every time he let out a sob. Soon he felt tired, and eventually, it carried him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

Logan looked at the sketches again. They were all excellent and were done very nicely. If they had a deeper meaning behind them, they may be able to get through to Virgil. Logan had noticed two frequently used colors: Red and black. Logan had worked out in his head, that these two colors had a deeper meaning to Virgil. After closing the notebook, he left Virgil’s room and to the living room to talk to his other brothers.  
“I went through his sketchbook. There were many questionable sketches and he needs help before it gets worse.” Logan said after sitting on the couch.  
“We shouldn’t go through his things.” Patton whispered.  
“We should do a search of his room tomorrow. Get rid of his scissors, razors, anything sharp.” Roman chimed in.  
“We shouldn’t do that.” Patton said at a volume his brothers could hear.  
“Hide the kitchen knives, whatever it takes.” Logan said paying no mind to what Patton had said.  
“NO!!! What good would it do?! No matter what happens we need trust! He feels like he can’t trust us! You also need to acknowledge that no matter what we try to do, Virgil WILL find ways to self-harm!” Patton screamed. His brothers looked at him shocked.  
“Pat-” Logan started to say before there was a knock at the door. The brothers looked at each other and all got up to answer the door. Thomas opened the door and they all saw a girl. She was fair skinned and had had freckles scattered all over her face and green eyes. She was wearing a black flannel, black jeans, and a pair of black converse. She looked at all of them with shock.  
“Um… Hi. Does a Virgil Sanders live here?” She asked quietly.  
“Yes, but he is currently sleeping. Why do you ask?” Thomas said.  
“We met at the park and… I just.. Need to talk.” Tears formed in the girl’s eyes. She rubbed the sides of her arms. “I’ll just go home. It’s fine.”  
“No, you will not. You can come in and sit down. I’ll make you a cup of tea, and you can cry if you would like. Logan can wake Virgil, and we can all talk. How does that sound?” Patton said coming forward. A tear ran down the girl's face and she quickly wiped it away. She looked up and smiled.  
“I’m okay.” She said.  
“Falsehood.” Logan said coming forward. “If you need to talk, then you need to talk.”  
“I’ll just go to the park. I always go there when I need to think.” The girl said starting to turn away.  
“Why are you all by the door?” A familiar voice said this made the girl stop for a second before starting to walk away.  
“Someone is here to see you.” Roman said.  
“Who?”  
“Some girl. She’s starting walk away.” Patton said. Virgil looked puzzled, then his eyes widened with realization.  
“Kira!” Virgil ran to the door. The girl stopped and looked back.  
“Hey, Verge. I’m just gonna go home.” The girl said and it sounded like it was going to cry.  
“Kira, please. I know you need to talk. I can hear it in your voice. If people want to help, let them. I learned that from you. So let me put that into action.” Virgil walked out and stood in front of her. The girl started bawling and Patton ran outside to the crying girl and hugged her. Kira was ushered into the house. Virgil and Patton sat with Kira on the couch while Thomas and Roman went to the kitchen to heat up water and Logan went to the linen closet to get a blanket. After a few minutes, Kira had stopped crying and now sat with her head down in a daze.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Virgil asked gently. Kira’s head only sunk down more. She moved her bangs in front of her left eye and looked up at Virgil.  
“I’m fine.” Kira said. Virgil looked at her in disbelief.  
“Why did you cover your eye?” Virgil asked and Kira seemed to stiffen.  
“I...I don’t want to talk about it.” Kira responded lightly.  
Patton started to rub circles on her back.  
“You don’t have to tell me, but can you at least tell me why you are here?”  
“My dad… He came home.” Kira started rubbing the sides of her arms.  
“Isn’t that a good thing?” Patton asked trying to cheer her up.  
“No… He… He was drinking.”  
“What happened? Are you okay?” Virgil asked, fury rising in his chest.  
“I...I..” Kira looked pale.  
“Kira, it’s okay. You're safe here.” Patton said.  
“I had to get away.” She said before her breathing sped up. “This was a mistake. I have to go home.”  
“What? Why?” Virgil asked.  
“I’m not supposed to be here. This is a mistake.”  
“Kira, you need to breathe.” Patton said softly. Kira looked up at them. As she did so the hair moved from over her left eye and exposing a black eye. Patton gasped and got up from the couch and ran to the kitchen.  
“What happened?!” Virgil asked with urgency. Patton, Roman, and Logan came into the room in a rush and looked at Kira.  
“He… He was mad…” Kira said slowly.  
“That doesn’t give h-” Virgil started to say.  
“Verge!” Roman said coming over and sitting next to his twin. Kira looked up at him.  
“You look tired.” Roman said observantly.  
“I have to go home. You don’t understand.” Kira said with urgency in her voice.

“Two birds on a wire,” Roman started singing and Virgil smiled. “One tries to fly away and the other watches him close from that wire. He says he wants to as well, but he is a liar. I’ll believe it all. There's nothing I won’t understand. I’ll believe it all. I won’t let go of your hand.” Kira had started dozing off. 

“Two birds on a wire. One says ‘C’mon’ and the other says ‘I’m tired.” Virgil continued and Roman looked at him surprised but joined his brother. “The sky is overcast and I'm sorry. One more or one less. Nobody's worried. I'll believe it all there's nothing I won't understand I'll believe it all. I won't let go of your hand. Two birds of a feather say that they're always gonna stay together, but one's never going to let go of that wire. He says that he will, but he's just a liar. Two birds on a wire. One tries to fly away and the other watches him close from that wire. He says he wants to as well, but he is a liar. Two birds on a wire. One tries to fly away and the other” They finished and looked at Kira who was now asleep. Patton walked over and put her in a more comfortable position. He then placed a blanket over her and then ushered the others out. Virgil also felt tired and retreated to his room. Roman followed.  
“You remembered the song.” Roman said.  
“Yeah, it’s our song.” Virgil said curling under the blankets. Roman smiled and then shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of suicide

Patton felt bad for the sleeping girl. She seemed nice but must have come from a broken home. Patton had to protect this child even if his life depended on it. The girl tossed and turned. Patton was kneeling at her side. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder and whispered comforting words in her ears.   
“You're okay. Your safe now. It’s okay.” She seemed to have calmed from this. Soon a tear ran down her cheek, and he wondered why.   
“Hey, Pat.” Someone whispered from behind him. He turned and saw Thomas. He smiled brightly.  
“What’s up?” Patton said in a half whisper and Kira shifted. “Sorry.” He whispered apologetically.  
“We are about to hold an “older brother” meeting. It’s in the kitchen.” Thomas whispered holding out a hand to help Patton up. He took it and bounced a few times when he was on his feet. Thomas giggled and the two left the living room and headed to the kitchen. Logan was sitting at the bar and Roman was getting water from the fridge. Patton sat down next to Logan. Once Roman closed the fridge, Logan spoke up.  
“He snuck out, met some girl, and know she is sleeping on our couch.” Logan sounded harsh.  
“Well you say it like that teach, it sounds pretty bad.” Roman said leaning against the fridge.   
“We need to take what Patton said into consideration. He made a very good point when he was yelling at us.” Thomas said. Patton murmured a quick “sorry” and looked at the counter started to pick it.   
“I do think we need trust, bu-” Logan started.  
“No! We do need trust! Virgil needs this!” Roman said frustrated.   
“Guys, we should all see a therapist.” Patton whispered. He felt his brothers eyes on him. One beat. Two beats. Three beats.   
“Pat, that's a great idea!” Thomas exclaimed. Patton looked up at his beaming brother, then over at the other two. Roman smiled and Logan nodded. Patton forced himself to smile.   
“I guess we’re seeing one then!” Patton said with false happiness.   
“I’ll look around online and schedule an appointment.” Logan said getting off the stool that he was seated in. Patton’s smile faded as he heard his brothers continue how great of an idea it was. He didn’t deserve a family like them. They were too kind. He knew they hated him but never would say anything. He wasn’t supposed to be there. He should jump off the balcony. Overdose on pills. The first sounded less painful, but the second involved him suffering. He deserved to suffer.  
“Patton, you okay?” Thomas said. “You look dazed.” Patton quickly smiled.  
“Yeah! I just realized I have a lot of homework and we have school tomorrow, so I better get to work!” Patton said hopping off his stool and walked towards his room. Only when he heard the soft click of his own door did he let his smile fade and the tears started to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave now...


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! KitKat here. I just want you all to know that I know I am a horrible person for writing Patton the way he is. Honestly, it just fell into his category and it seems like something Patton would try to do. I know you all hate me but have a little understanding. I love Patton, but I feel like I can't continue if this is the response I am getting. I plan on leaving this up for the rest of the night and tomorrow. I just need a break. I will delete this and upload a new chapter on Thursday. Thank you.   
~OreoKitKat_21


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at it again. Have mercy.

Kira’s P.O.V

Kira walked through the park. Her mind was in a haze. Her boyfriend had cheated on her. How could he do that? She had trusted him with everything. At least she got out of that toxic relationship filled with lies. She was headed to her favorite part of the park, which was the bridge. It turned out it wasn’t just her favorite spot. The person was curled up in a little ball of darkness. He looked kinda down so she decided to start a conversation with him. Maybe she would cheer up at the end of the conversation. She sat down next to the person. He glanced at her, then looked away. After a minute or so, he took off his headphones.  
“It’s a beautiful day, huh?” She asked. Great conversation starter! She was mentally kicking herself.  
“Y-yeah.” The boy said. He looked nervous.   
“I love days like these, or when it rains. Rain is so beautiful.” She said. She didn’t want to draw attention to his stutter and embarrass him. She wasn’t like her ex.   
“I-i do too.” He said with a little more confidence. The boy had dark brown hair, freckles covered his entire face. He was wearing an oversized black hoodie and a pair of docs.   
“Rain represents my unshed tears.” She mumbled to herself.   
“Why is that?” The stranger asked.   
“Why would I cry when everything is so beautiful and life is perfect?” Her ex was getting to hear. Stop talking!  
“It's okay to let people see a darker side of you. If not your friends, then your family.” The stranger said.  
“They wouldn’t care.” Crybaby! Don’t ruin his day! She plastered a fake smile on her face. “Sorry. Not everything revolves around me. How are you doing?”   
“My brothers just found out something that I regret doing. They are all really overprotective. I hate myself for making them worry. I’m nothing compared to-” He started. She would have let him finish if there was nothing self-deprecating in his sentence. It sickened her. She had to speak up.  
“Stop right there!” She practically screamed. The teen looked at her in confusion. “ One, you have an amazing family that loves you! If it's something that they need to be concerned about, let them be! Two, DON’T ever say that you hate yourself! That’s a VERY dark place to be in. Three, DON'T push people out! If they love you, let them. You never know how much you are loved until it's gone.” She then stopped to get a hold of her breath. “Sorry.” She said nervously.   
“No, no. You're okay. I just wasn’t expecting a stranger to care. My name is Virgil, but you can call me Verge.” He held out his hand and looked at it for a few seconds. She then shook his with a smile.   
“Kira.” She said. They then continued the conversation until Virgil said he needed to go home. They said their goodbyes after getting the others phone numbers and Virgil even gave her his address insisting that if she needed to talk to come over. They went their separate ways and Kira started her short walk home. After softly shutting the door she started up the stairs to her room.  
“Where were you?” A slurred voice came from the living room. She stopped in her tracks and went to the living room. Her father was slumped into his recliner with a flask in his hand. He held it to his lips and she heard the liquid move around inside of it. He put it down and then wiped his mouth with his hand his hand.   
“I-i was at the p-park.” She stuttered out. Her father got out of his chair and stumbled over to her. He played with her hair, letting his fingers run through it.  
“Don’t stutter girl. No one likes a weak women. You supposed to be strong.” His breath reeked of alcohol and she did her best not to hold her breath.   
“Yes, sir.” She replied not showing emotion. He smiled a sickening smile.   
“Get to your room and stay there.” He said dismissing her. He then stumbled his way back to his chair and sat in it. She went to the kitchen and grabbed some of the leftover pizza and then ran to her room. Shutting and locking the door behind her. She sat at her desk and opened her laptop. After working on the paper she turned off the laptop. BANG! Kira jumped. It came from downstairs.She opened her door.  
“Dad?” She called. A muffled groan came as a response. She ran downstairs and saw her dad on the floor.  
“Dad!” She rushed over to him and helped him up. “Are you okay?”  
“You ungrateful brat! I told you to stay in your room!” Her dad said as soon as he was able to stand on his own. He looked at her with a fire burning in her eyes.   
“I-I...I heard a noise-” She started to say before she felt a fire in her left eye. She fell back clutching it as the tears began to fall.  
“What did I tell you about stuttering?!” Her father screamed at her.  
“S-s-sorry.” She whispered.   
“Go back to your room and stay there!” She scrambled up quickly and ran to her room. She locked to door behind her then started to barricade it with her dresser and nightstand. She grabbed a flannel and crawled out of her window. She then walked across the roof to the tree branch. She boosted herself onto it then started to climb down the tree. Once her feet hit the grass, she was bolting. She ran to the park and collapsed on a bench. After a few minutes, she got up and started walking were her feet carried her. She soon heard the peaceful stream that she loved. It was the bridge. She remembered Virgil. Pulling out her phone she started texting him.  
~ You, 7:45 PM  
-Hey  
-Its Kira  
-I hope you don’t mind me coming over

She waited a minute but there was no response. She then decided to just go over to his house. After a few minutes, she arrived at the house. She heard yelling from inside the house and she mentally cringed away. After a beat of silence, she knocked on the door. It was opened by a group of teens. Two were wearing glasses, but one was wearing a black shirt with a tie and the other had a blue one. The other two had on red shirts, but one was Steven Universe shirt. They all looked almost identical to Virgil, but she didn’t want to take any chances.   
“Um… Hi. Does a Virgil Sanders live here?” She asked loud enough for them to hear.  
“Yes, but he is currently sleeping. Why do you ask?” The one in the Steven Universe shirt said.   
“We met at the park and… I just.. Need to talk.” She rubbed the sides of her arms as she tried to stop her tears. “I’ll just go home. It’s fine.”   
“No, you will not. You can come in and sit down. I’ll make you a cup of tea, and you can cry if you would like. Logan can wake Virgil, and we can all talk. How does that sound?” The teen wearing the blue shirt and glasses said pushing his way past his brothers. He’s acting the way dad used to before mom died. A tear ran down her face and she wiped it quickly.   
“I’m okay.” She responded.   
“Falsehood.” The one wearing the tie said. “If you need to talk, then you need to talk.”  
“I’ll just go to the park. I always go there when I need to think.” She said turning on her heel. She shouldn’t burden them. She should just go home and suffer.   
“Why are you all by the door?” A familiar voice said Kira stiffened realizing who it was before continuing to walk away.  
“Someone is here to see you.” One of the teens said.  
“Who?”  
“Some girl. She’s starting walk away.”   
“Kira!” She turned and saw Virgil rushing out of the house.   
“Hey Verge, I’m just gonna go home.” She even heard the tears in her voice.   
“Kira, please. I know you need to talk. I can hear it in your voice. If people want to help, let them. I learned that from you. So let me put that into action.” Virgil walked out and stood in front of her. The tears soon were flowing freely and she felt herself be embraced in a hug. She felt herself being moved and she didn’t fight it. The next thing she knew was she was sitting on a couch with one of Virgil’s brother’s comforting her.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Virgil asked gently.Her head only sunk down more. She moved her bangs in front of her left eye and looked up at Virgil.  
“I’m fine.” Kira said. Virgil looked at her in disbelief.   
“Why did you cover your eye?” Virgil asked and she stiffened.  
“I...I don’t want to talk about it.” She responded with what air she had left in her lungs.  
Virgil’s brother started to rub circles on her back.  
“You don’t have to tell me, but can you at least tell me why you are here?”  
“My dad… He came home.” She nervously started rubbing the sides of her arms.  
“Isn’t that a good thing?” Virgil’s brother asked with a bit of cheer.  
“No… He… He was drinking.”  
“What happened? Are you okay?” Virgil asked. He sounded angry.  
“I...I..” She felt the blood drain from her face.  
“Kira, it’s okay. You're safe here.” His brother said gently.  
“I had to get away.” She said, her breathing speeding up. “This was a mistake. I have to go home.”  
“What? Why?” Virgil asked.   
“I’m not supposed to be here. This is a mistake.”   
“Kira, you need to breathe.” His brother said softly. She looked up at them. As she did so the hair moved from over her left eye and exposing her eye. His brother gasped and got up from the couch and ran to some room of the house.   
“What happened?!” Virgil asked with urgency.   
“He… He was mad…” Kira said slowly.  
“That doesn’t give h-” Virgil started to say.  
“Verge!” The brother with the red shirt said coming over and sitting next to Virgil. Kira looked up at him.  
“You look tired.” He said.  
“I have to go home. You don’t understand.” Kira said with urgency in her voice.

“Two birds on a wire,” The teen started singing and Virgil smiled. “One tries to fly away and the other watches him close from that wire. He says he wants to as well, but he is a liar. I’ll believe it all. There's nothing I won’t understand. I’ll believe it all. I won’t let go of your hand.” Kira had started dozing off. 

“Two birds on a wire. One says ‘C’mon’ and the other says ‘I’m tired.” Virgil started singing and his brother looked at him surprised, but joined in.“The sky is overcast and I'm sorry. One more or one less. Nobody's worried. I'll believe it all there's nothing I won't understand I'll believe it all. I won't let go of your hand. Two birds of a feather say that they're always gonna stay together, but one's never going to let go of that wire. He says that he will, but he's just a liar…”  
The song continued and Kira fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you


	20. Chapter 20

Beep! Beep! Beep! Virgil groaned. Stupid alarm! He reached in the direction of his alarm trying to turn it off. Eventually, he hit the button to turn it off. He curled underneath the blankets and started dozing off.  
“Virgil? It’s time to get up! I made pancakes!” A very chipper voice said. Virgil let out a muffled groan. “Virgil! Wake up, wake up!” The person was now bouncing on the bed. A smile spread on Virgil’s face.  
“Stop!” He said trying to sound annoyed. The person giggled.  
“Virgil! You gotta get up! We have school today!” The person said through laughter. Virgil got an idea and sat up fast then tackled the person. After pinning the culprit (who is Patton) he began tickling him.  
“Stop!! STOP!!” The older brother squealed in with laughter. Virgil giggled at his brother's response.  
“What?” Virgil said.  
“STOOOOP!!!” Patton screamed tears streaming down his face.  
“Okay, okay.” Virgil said getting off his brother. Patton sat up catching his breath. Once he had regained it he looked at Virgil. Patton scolded the younger brother.  
“Now kiddo, when a person tells you to stop, you need to stop.” Patton’s voice was serious but it made Virgil laugh. Patton tried to keep his serious face, but it was gone after Virgil laughed.  
“C’mon Verge, let's go get some breakfast.” Patton said getting off the floor and helped Virgil up. The two walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. Logan, Roman, and Thomas were already at the table eating.  
“Heya! Where’s Kira?” Patton asked sitting next to Logan.  
“Kira is here?” Virgil asked confused.  
“Yes, Kira is here. She is just in the guest bathroom.” Logan answered while still working on his morning crossword puzzle.  
“You should get up earlier Verge! We found out that we all go to the same high school!” Patton said ecstatically. School. Virgil felt the lump in his throat. You can’t tell them.  
“So, we decided to give her a ride.” Thomas said standing and putting his dishes in the sink. “It’s Logan’s day to drive.”  
“Osmosis!” Logan shouted triumphantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What?! A chapter on the weekend?!"   
> I know.

Virgil slipped his headphones on his head as soon as they got to the school, he walked ahead of his brothers that way they wouldn’t hear the things they said about him. He walked through the front doors and felt all eyes on him. He pushed past several people and made it to his locker. He opened it and threw his books in.   
He closed the door only to be pushed into it. He looked at who had done it, it was Jason. Typical jock he thought before he felt a pulse in his wrist. He took his headphones off and shut off his music. He turned on his heel and walked in the direction of his class. Many of the other students pushed him and many shouted insulting nicknames such as “Freak”, “Weirdo”, or his all-time favorite “Emo”. He got to class and made his way to his desk in the very back corner. He slumped into his seat and turned on his music again waiting for class to start. Only a minute later his twin entered the classroom with his group of friends. Virgil smiled as he watched his brother laugh at one of the jokes his friends had made. 

“Hey, Verge! Do you think that one day I’ll be popular?” Six-year-old Roman asked.  
“If you keep making friends with everyone, I would doubt you would be anything else!” younger Virgil responded.   
“Do you want to be popular?”

Ring!  
The bell snapped Virgil from his thoughts. He took the headphones off his head and turned off his music.  
“No.” Virgil answers for his younger self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!


	22. Chapter 22

The wind blew through the tree leaves above Virgil. It was beyond calming for him. He laid in the colored leaves, waiting for lunch to be over. He closed his eyes until he heard the crunching of leaves. He sat up and looked in the direction of the noise. He saw his brothers trudging up the slight hill.   
“What are you guys doing here? Don’t you have clubs to be in or something?” Virgil asked trying to calm his breathing.   
“We decided to leave early today.” Roman answered.  
“Besides, you left your lunch in the car.” Patton said sitting next to Virgil. Food. It felt heavy inside Virgil.  
“I’m not that hungry.” Virgil responded laying back down in the leaves.  
“Verge, you should at least eat something.” Roman said.  
“Nah, I had a lot for breakfast.” Lies. You puked it up when you were in your bathroom.  
“That was hours ago.” Thomas said.  
“So?”   
“It’s not healthy.” Logan said. Virgil sat up and looked at his brothers. Each of them looked worried. He let out a little sigh and grabbed the brown paper sack from Patton. He rummaged through it and found some chips. He opened the bag and ate them slowly.   
“How is your day going?” Patton asked. Vigil nearly choked on his chips. It has been a terrible day. His favorite pair of headphones were thrown in a toilet, he got punched in the stomach, and he had an anxiety attack in the middle of his last class causing him to leave early and come here.   
“It’s been okay.” He breathed out.   
“Are you sure? You normally have your headphones on when you are out here.” Roman pushed. Virgil felt aggravated.  
“I lost them.”   
“How? You had them this morning.” Patton spoke up.  
“Can we not talk about me? How is everyone else’s day going?’   
“You lied to us.” Thomas said.  
“No, I didn’t.”   
“You didn’t lose your headphones.” Logan said and Virgil felt his stomach sink.  
“How would you know?” Virgil asked still hoping for a way to redeem himself.  
“Jason was bragging about it in one of the classes Roman has with him.” Thomas said.  
“I...I...I…”   
“Why would you lie to us?” Patton said and he sounded hurt.  
“I don’t want you guys to worry.” Virgil said. Logan was about to say something but the bell rang and Virgil got up quickly leaving his brothers behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I can...

Patton couldn’t focus. Virgil was serious when he said he didn’t want them to worry. Why? When Virgil had said that, it only made Patton worry more. He slowly raised his hand and the teacher called on him.  
“Can I go to the nurse’s office?” He asked.  
“Yeah.” The teacher dismissed him and then turned back to the board. He got up from his desk and walked out of the room. As soon as he got to the office, he felt light headed and like he couldn’t breath. The nurse looked at him and sat him down in one of her little rooms, asking him if he was alright. No. I’m not alright. I need help. If I tell someone, they’ll send me away. I’ll be in the hospital, Verge won’t get any help.   
“I’m okay. I just feel really lightheaded.” Patton said through a fake smile. She looked at him for a second.  
“Do you want me to call one of your brothers?” She persisted.   
“No, I’ll just stay in here for a couple minutes and then go back to class.” Patton said weakly.  
“Okay. if you need anything, let me know.” She said leaving the room. Patton’s smile faded. He felt so hollow. It was a feeling he had gotten used to. The feeling of living, but you can’t feel yourself breath, can’t think of anything else other then how it all will end. The feeling of being a zombie. He had grown accustomed to this feeling and when they had found out about Virgil, it only worsened. He mentally and emotionally couldn’t handle it.  
“Patton?” a voice interrupted him from his thoughts. He looked up and saw Kira, she looked at him with concern. He smiled quickly.  
“Hey Kira, why are you out of class?” He asked.  
“I have a splitting headache, and the nurse told me you were in here. Do you want to talk about it?” She asked sitting next to him.   
“Talk about what? I just feel a little dizzy.” Patton said trying to sound happy.  
“Your trying too hard,” Patton looked at her. She had her gaze fixed on the floor. She then looked up at him with empathy. “Do you want to tell me now?” Patton felt his eyes sting. Slowly tears started to roll down his cheeks and he began to sob. He heard movement and then felt a tight hug.   
“I know. I know. Your safe. It’s okay. Shh. Shh. Your okay.” He heard her whisper and he hugged her tighter.   
“I know. Things are hard right now, but it will get better. I promise. I know it’s all confusing, but your a fighter. Keep fighting.” She rubbed circles in his back which seemed to calm him. After a few minutes he loosened his grip and she pulled away from him, hands on his shoulders, she looked him straight in the eyes.   
“You don’t have to tell me what your going through, but I want you to know I am here for you. If you EVER need something, don’t hesitate to ask. Even if you just want to sit here and cry, I’m here for you. Okay?” She said softly. Patton nodded. She then grabbed the box of tissues and handed it to him. Kira got up and began to leave.  
“Kira?” Patton asked.  
“Hmm?” She turned and looked at him.  
“Thank you.” He smiled, and she smiled as well,  
“Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!


	24. Chapter 24

Virgil stood by the car. He had a set of keys to it, but he had forgotten to grab them. He was just done with today. So done in fact, that it had physically made him tired. If he had his keys, he would be in the car sleeping. Roman was the first brother out of the school. He had a giant smile on his face.   
“Virgil! Guess who is Prince Charming in the school’s production of Cinderella” He said excitedly. Virgil snickers.   
“Nice princy.” He said and his brother frowned.  
“Well My chemically imbalanced twin, why don’t you try out?” Roman asked crossing his arms in front of him.   
“I can’t. I have too much going on right now.” He said and Roman looked at him understandingly.   
“Well if you need help, I got you V.”  
“Do you have to call me that? You know I hate it!” Virgil said annoyed.  
“It was your nickname given to you by me before it became an issue.” Roman said quietly.   
“Sorry Ro,” Virgil said. “I’m just not used to it anymore.”  
“It’s alright. If you don’t like being called that I shall not say it.” Roman said smiling.  
“You're really getting into character.” Virgil said noticing the difference in his brother's voice.  
“Indeed! I must! For it, t’was destined to be my role!” Roman said dramatically. Virgil let out a laugh then covered his mouth with his hand.   
“Do you have the car keys?” Virgil asked, his hand muffling his voice.   
“Yeah, You want to sit and wait in the car?” Roman started rummaging through his backpack.   
“Yeah.”  
“Okay, here.” Roman tossed the keys at Virgil and he caught them.   
“Thanks,” Virgil said unlocking the car and getting into the passenger's seat. Roman also got in and held something in front of Virgil. It took Virgil a moment to realize they were headphones. “Ro, I can’t just take your headphones.”  
“You need them more then I do right now.” Roman responded dropping them into his lap. Virgil was about to protest but Roman was already out of the car and he was beginning to shut the door. Virgil plugged them into his phone and put them in his ears. After starting his music he leaned back in the seat and let the music carry him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!


	25. Chapter 25

“We have an appointment today.” Logan stated once all of the brothers were standing at the doors. Patton looked nervous.  
“We have to keep it on the down low, Virgil is in the car and will probably oppose the idea. He hates surprises.” Thomas said.  
“Agreed!” Roman said opening the car door. Once all the brothers were inside, they realized that Virgil was sleeping. Logan, being the closest to their sleeping brother, he put Virgil’s seatbelt on and leaned his seat back a little that way his neck wouldn’t hurt when he woke up. After making sure that everyone had their seatbelts on and going through a checklist of things they had to do, Logan pulled out of the parking space. It was a silent ride until Virgil started to shift and turn. Roman looked at Patton and then Patton to Thomas. They were confused.  
“No. No. No.” Virgil grumbled out. He sounded so heartbroken. Logan pulled the car over and started to shake Virgil.  
“Virgil? It’s okay. There is no immediate danger. Virgil.” Logan said. After a minute or so of him grumbling and Logan trying to wake him up, Virgil sat up gasping for air. He looked at his surroundings and seemed to relax a little.  
“Are you okay?” Patton asked beating his other brothers to the punch. Virgil looked back at Patton and breathed out then in again.  
“Yeah.” He clearly looked shaken up.  
“Virgil, what happened?” Thomas said reaching his hand towards Virgil but he moved away. After Virgil realized that he moved away he looked at Thomas apologetically.  
“Sorry. I just… Please don’t touch me. I need a minute.” Virgil said already looking dazed. After Virgil turned back around, he looked out his window. Logan looked at the backseat and saw that his brothers were also shaken up by the events that just happened. A minute passed before Logan turned on the car engine and started driving again. It was a couple minute before they arrived at the place of their appointment. Logan turned off the car and looked at Virgil, who was still in a daze.  
“Virgil, are you ready?” Thomas said. Virgil’s attention snapped to him and then he looked at his other brothers. All of them looked sympathetic and it worried him.  
“For what?” Virgil squeaked out. His brothers started to get out of the car and stand around the car. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. “Guys?”  
“Virgil, get out of the car.” Thomas said calmly. “We are all going inside. Okay? Not just you.”  
Virgil looked at his brother for a minute. He then opened the car door and stepped out and closed the door behind him. He took several deep breaths in and looked at his brothers not knowing what to think. Virgil closed his eyes and breathed deeply in and out. Patton was at Virgil side and grabbed his hand. Virgil squeezed his hand to the point where it hurt Patton. Patton then started walking towards the building and Virgil followed, his eyes still closed. Logan opened the door for the both of them and Roman led Patton to a couch. Patton sat down pulling Virgil down with him.  
Virgil, still breathing heavily started looking paler. His mind was racing at all the possibilities of where he could be. He felt something slip over his ears and he flinched. Soon music filled the space and he calmed down.  
Roman looked at his twin with such utter sadness and he felt a tear run down his cheek. Roman knew Virgil would react this way. He’s seen Virgil do it in the middle of class and then ask gesture at the door and the teacher would let him leave. Roman should have said something about his twins anxiety and how bad it was, but it slipped his mind at the moment. They should really take Virgil to get a test done to see how bad his anxiety was. It was heartbreaking to watch.  
“Logan Sanders?” A lady from behind the desk called.  
“Yes?” Logan said going towards the desk. He and the lady exchanged words. Logan turned around and nodded towards his brothers. He then turned back to the lady. “Thank you.” He said before joining his brothers, who were all in front of the hall. Virgil still had the had the headphones in but had his eyes opened. Virgil slowly reached for Logan’s hand but stopped midway and let it fall to his side. Logan looked at his brother and realized how panicked he was and grabbed his hand. Virgil looked at him shocked and Logan only smiled understandably and gave Virgil’s hand a reassuring squeeze. They then started down the hall.  
For what was only a few minutes stretched to an eternity. Virgil let out a small whimper. Soon the brothers walked into a room with a man sitting in an armchair. His eyes were green and he was wearing jeans and a ‘My Chemical Romance’ shirt. He looked at the brothers and smiled.  
“Welcome. If you wouldn’t mind taking a seat on the couch behind you. We can start.” He said. The brothers closed the door and Virgil sat at one of the edges of the couch in case he needed to bail. Patton sat next to Virgil, then Roman next to Patton, and Thomas next to Logan, and Logan on the other end.  
“Alright! From my understanding, you are the Sander brothers, correct?” He asked. All the brothers except Virgil nodded.  
“Good. My name is Damian and I am your therapist. Now it’s your turn of Introductions.” He said leaning back in his chair calmly.  
“I’m Thomas, the oldest.” Thomas said with a huge smile.  
“Logan, the second oldest out of the triplets and family.” Logan said.  
“I’m Roman, the creative and outstanding second to last born!” Roman said in his acting voice.  
“He’s eccentric.” Virgil grumbled turning his head away from a now red in the face Roman.  
“I’m Patton! You can call me Pat, and I’m the third oldest!” Patton said with fake excitement and smile. Damian looked at Patton and nodded his head.  
“Okay, Pat. We’ll come back to you with that smile.” Damian said his eyes narrowing on Patton. Patton’s smile dropped to a look of confusion. Damian looked at Virgil who was currently picking on the couch absentmindedly.  
“And you?” Damian asked Virgil. Virgil snapped his head in Damian’s direction then looked at the floor.  
“Virgil.” He said.  
“Alright, boys. Let’s play nice.” Damian said grabbing a notepad and pen.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back. Back again. KitKat's back.   
> PLEASE DON'T TELL YOUR FRIENDS!!!!!!!
> 
> Yeah... Some language...

Virgil got in the car and slumped down. He laid his head back as his brothers also got in the car. Thomas opened up Virgil’s door and Virgil looked at him confused.  
“You sit in the front, Verge. I know you need space right now.” Thomas said reading Virgil’s thoughts. Virgil looked at him in disbelief. He got out of the car and hugged Thomas tightly. Thomas hugged back and ran his fingers through Virgil’s hair. They stayed that way for a few minutes and then Virgil let go of his brothers and Thomas did as well. Virgil went to the passenger seat and slumped down into it closing his eyes. He breathed in deeply and Then opened his eyes and put his seatbelt on.   
“Where do you want to eat Verge?” Roman asked and Virgil turned and looked at the brothers in the backseat. They all looked at him empathetically. Then it clicked in Virgil’s brain.  
“I’m not mad at you guys. I’m just really heckin’ tired.” Virgil turned around.   
“Yeah, we know kiddo. We just thought after all you’ve been through today, we would do what you want to do.” Patton said with a smile.   
“I just want to go home.” Virgil said curling in on himself.   
“So, just home?” Logan asked putting the key in the ignition.   
“Mmmhhmm.” Virgil said sleepily. Logan started the car and drove them all home. After arriving home, Virgil made a beeline to his room. Once there, he put on a pair of sweatpants and his favorite oversized sweatshirt to sleep in. Someone knocked on his door and he opened it and saw Roman. His brother was wearing his favorite onesie that looked like a prince’s outfit.   
“Hey, Ro, wha-” Roman grabs Virgil by the waist and slings Virgil over his shoulder. “Hey! Put me down.” Virgil kicks and hits at Romans back but to no avail. Virgil is carried into the living room and thrown on the couch.   
“What the hell!” Virgil screams.   
“Language!” Patton screams from inside a pillow fort.  
“Sorry, what the heck!”   
“We know today was rough for you, so we built a pillow fort and ordered pizza.” Logan said coming into the room with a book and in his unicorn onesie.   
“Guy’s, I have homework!” Virgil complained moving to get off the couch.  
“We know, but this is more important. No more stress.” Thomas said entering the room in a stitch onesie.   
“Into the pillow fort with you!” Roman said pushing Virgil in. Virgil couldn’t believe this. Out of all the stunts, his brothers could do, they choose to do this. Virgil saw Patton laying on a blue blanket with a cat puking rainbows in his cat onesie.   
“So, we built this to where we all have our own space and can watch T.V.!” Patton said excitedly as he gestured to all the blankets and pillows on the floor.   
“We don’t have to do this, I’m okay. I’m just really tired.” Virgil said and he felt his eyelids droop.   
“Virgil, we love you and want you to know that. This is why we built this. We want you to sleep and not be stressed out right now. That is why we are not letting you back into your room.” Thomas said entering the pillow fort followed by Logan.  
“Fine. I’ll stay.” Virgil said walking over to the blanket in between Patton and Thomas. He laid down on the blanket and then heard the Disney music play for movies. He looked at the T.V and saw Steamboat Willie whistling. The screen went to a pet store and he could tell what movie it was. Bolt. His favorite animated Disney movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so... Three chapters in a day... Whoo...


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercy, please...

Roman looked at his sleeping brothers with a smile. They were all supposed to be there. Yet he wasn’t content. He wasn’t good enough for them. Wasn’t strong enough. He walked to the bathroom and kneeled next to the toilet. He shoved two fingers into his mouth and puked up what he had eaten only a few hours ago. Control. Control. Control. Was all Roman could think about. This is how he would make it better. If he did this, Virgil would stop cutting. Logan would smile. Patton would be a goofball. Thomas would be proud of him. Control! He shoved his two fingers again and again and again. Control, control, control.   
“Roman?” A groggy voice said. Roman looked back over his shoulder and saw Virgil rubbing his eyes. ‘Shit!’ Roman thought. He flushed the toilet and wiped his hand on his shirt.   
“Virgil, what are you doing up?” He said and his voice sounded strained. Virgil’s eyebrows scrunched together.  
“Why?” Virgil said quietly. Roman looked at his twin dumbfounded. “It’s because of me. I did this. I failed. I shouldn’t have been born. Everyone loves you. You are so talented and have so much going on for you right now, yet you do this. It's my fault. I’ve caused you to do this!” Virgil cried tears streaming down his face. Roman was at his side in an instant.   
“Virgil, I love you. Without you, I would have never survived. You are amazing. I promise.” Roman said hugging Virgil tightly, tears streaming down his own face.  
“I...I…” Virgil began to say before he choked back a sob. Roman led them to the living room and sat them on the couch. After a few minutes they had calmed down Roman looked at his brother. Virgil was starting to doze off.  
“Ro, I love you.” Virgil grumbled sleep finally carrying him off.  
“Love you too, V.” Roman yawned. Roman fell asleep as well. Little did they know that their older brothers had both seen and heard everything and were now forming a plan. They wrapped the twins in a blanket. The two twins slept on the couch, not knowing of their brother's plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you


	28. Update

Hey guys! My finals are over and I can finally get much-needed sleep. FYI, my fanfic from this point on will include cussing. Thank you for reading!  
~ Katkat


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't read the "update" chapter, this fic now includes cussing.

It was dark. Too dark. Virgil looked to the left then the right. He took a small step forward and the floor sounded like glass. He looked down only to see the floor cracking beneath him. He felt panicked and couldn’t breathe.  
“Virgil!” A voice screamed and he looked in the direction of it. Thomas was running to him. Virgil looked up and down between the floor and his brother.  
“Virgil, I’m coming!” His older brother said only a couple of feet from him. Thomas reached his hand out. Virgil tried to grab his brothers. The sound of shattered glass filled the air as he fell. Thomas was getting smaller as he fell. Soon he was engulfed in utter darkness.

Virgil fell off the couch twisted in a heap of blankets. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He untangled himself from the blankets and now sat there heaving. Soon tears made their way down his face and he choked back sobs. He got up off the floor and swayed a bit. He then stumbled around until he found a light switch and flicked it on. His eyes adjusted and looked at the living room. Roman was sleeping on the couch, and the older brothers were possibly in the pillow fort. He turned the light off and started down the dark hallway to his room.   
He went to his room and flopped down on his desk chair. He turned the light on and grabbed for his notebook. It wasn’t there. He soon was tearing through his desk looking for the one thing he couldn’t lose. He couldn’t find it. He soon just grabbed a blank piece of paper and started scribbling his nightmare on it. After finishing he shoved it into a binder and threw it on the desk.   
His hands were shaking and he felt as if he couldn’t breathe. The world started blacking out as he curled in on himself. There was ringing in his ears. He soon found himself scratching his arm to the point where they turned red. Soon it all fell in on him and he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you


	30. Chapter 30

Pain was the first thing he felt when he came too. His lungs ached and his head pounded furiously. He let out a low groan and shifted slightly only to feel more pain. He blearily opened his eyes and saw underneath his bed. He groaned again sitting up. He looked at his nightstand and saw the flashing red numbers that read ‘3:33’. He got to his feet and made his way to his bathroom. Once there he turned on the light, opened his cabinet and grabbed for what he wanted. After a minute or so, he gave up the search and sat on the floor. He felt physically exhausted and like he couldn’t move. He soon rested his head on the cool tile and closed his eyes.

Falling. Darkness. No escape.

Virgil’s eyes snapped open and the aching in his lungs returned. He sat up fast and hit his head on the cabinet.   
“Shit!” He yelled in pain. He touched the back of his checking for blood. After looking at his hand he got off the floor and went to his desk. He flopped on the chair and reached for his backpack. He pulled out his physics book and pencil. He twisted the pencil above his head as he read the book. After reading it over and finishing the assigned homework, he pulled out the next book and continued this until he was done with his homework. He stretched his back out and looked over at his clock. 4:15. He still had time to get in bed and sleep. Sleep meant he would be surrounded by darkness. Alone. Falling.  
He got out of the chair and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed some leftover pizza and put it on a plate. He retreated back to his room and sat at the desk. He grabbed a blank black notebook and started doodling in it. Soon he had drawn his twin as a prince in a white uniform and a red sash.   
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
The alarm went off and he jumped up from his desk grabbing his chest and breathing in deeply. He walked to his nightstand and turned the alarm off. He ran a hand through his hair as he made his way over to the door. He opened the door only to be greeted by a surprised Patton.   
“Hey, kiddo! I wasn’t expecting that you would be awake or would have come back in here.” Patton paused and his face twisted into one of concern. “Why are you in here? We were all out in the living room.”   
“I woke up at midnight and did some homework. I then decided it was better not to wake you guys up and just came in here.” Virgil mostly lied. The older brother nodded his head in thought.  
“Well kiddo, I’m going to make breakfast, come on down when you are done!” Patton smiled turning and skipping down the hall. Virgil retreated back into his room and closed the door. He then walked to his bathroom and locked the door behind him. Only then did he shove his fingers down his throat, forcing back up the pizza he had just eaten.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted to know who Kira's ex was, now you know.

Virgil rushed ahead of his brothers just like he did every morning. It was more out of fear then of habit. He felt exposed without his earbuds and could feel the resentment of him when he walked in. All eyes were on him, all mouths were talking about him. He pushed his way to his locker and opened and placed his books inside. When he had finished he was rammed into his locker.  
“Watch where you are going freak!” An all too familiar voice said. Virgil balled his knuckles. He turned to see Jason and his goons laughing. A girl pushed past the crowd that surrounded the locker and up to the jock.  
“What’s wrong with you!” Kira yelled pushing Jason. The jock stopped laughing and a wicked smile crept on his face.  
“Hi, babe! You came just in time to see me beat up this emo.” Jason said trying to hug Kira.   
“First of all, I’m not your babe. Second, I would never get back with a slimeball like you!” She said pushing him again. He only laughed.   
“That’s not what people are saying. People talk you know.” He grabbed her wrist and panic flashed on her face. This outraged Virgil.  
“Hey! Let her go!” Virgil yelled and the crowd's attention snapped to him. Virgil saw Jason’s grip tighten as he smiled. Kira struggled and kicked Jason’s shin causing him to let go.   
“You’ll regret doing that bitch!” Jason said leaning for Kira but she ducked into the crowd. Jason started clawing after her and Virgil grabbed the back of his sweater. Jason spun around and sucker punched Virgil. The teen sprawled to the floor clutching his nose and felt something sticky. Jason shook his knuckles and smiled creepily. Virgil got to his feet and heard ringing in his ears. Soon the jock was on the floor clutching his own nose. Virgil began kicking the jock on the floor. He leaned into the jock’s face.  
“Don’t mess with her, or a swear I will kill you.” He said at a volume where only Jason could hear him.The bell rang. He got up and grabbed his backpack heading to the nurse’s office to clean up. The nurse nearly screamed when she saw him, he was quickly taken into a room. She was asking so many questions that it made Virgil panicky. She must have noticed because she stopped. After he was taken care of she left the room. He leaned against the wall behind and closed his eyes.  
“Verge!” He heard someone scream coming into the room. He opened his eyes only to see his brothers there. He smiled weakly.   
“Hey, guys. I’m okay.” Virgil closed his eyes slowly.   
“What happened?” Thomas said concerned. Virgil let out a sigh.   
“I got in a fight.”  
“What?!” Patton exclaimed.   
“He punched first! Besides, I was protecting someone. I don’t care what happens to me, but she deserves to be treated with respect!” Virgil opened his eyes with a fire lit in them.  
“First of all, stop talking bad about yourself or I’m going to physically fight you! Second, who did you punch?” Patton said his eyebrows scrunching together.  
“Jason.”  
“You decked Jason?!” Roman said smiling widely.  
“Yeah.”   
“Why?” Logan said   
“He had a death grip on Kira’s wrist, she broke free and he was going after her and then he punched me. I then returned the favor.” Virgil said grinding his teeth at the thought.  
“Oh.” His brothers seemed to breathe out.  
“Verge, do you want to go home?” Logan said. He looked at his brother in disbelief. This was coming from the person that had straight A’s and never skipped school.   
“Yeah. Why are you asking?”   
“You looked exhausted and after this morning, I think we all should go home for the day.” Logan adjusted his glasses. He soon found himself walking out of school with his brothers. This was interesting.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had an awesome holiday!!!

Roman was filled with pride. His brother had just stuck it to the biggest jerk at school. After all that Jason had done to Virgil growing up, He deserved to get his face caved in. Also hearing that he was harassing Kira made Roman’s blood boil. He didn’t know the girl that well, but she was Cinderella in the school’s production. That also confirmed what everyone saw at auditions, she was truly breathtaking. It was no surprise she got the leading female role. She was overall kind, genuine, and spoke her thoughts. Another great discovery in what Virgil thought of himself was made today, he didn’t care about himself. This was a tough pill to swallow. Roman looked over at his twin and saw that Virgil looked out the window in a daze. Virgil’s phone started to buzz and he jumped, then physically relaxed. He held the phone up to his ear.  
“H-hello?” He spoke into the phone. Virgil smiled at what the person said. “No problem. I was glad I could help.” His face immediately changed into one of concern. “Right, but he was harassing you. It doesn’t matter what he says. There were witnesses to back it up.” Virgil ran a hand through his hair. “I’m not at school, my brothers decided it best if we all went home. Come over after school and we’ll talk about it, k?” Virgil slumped into his seat and smiled. “Alright, see you later.” Virgil hung the phone up.  
“Who was that?” Patton said immediately after he had hung up.  
“Kira, she’s coming over after school.” Virgil said yawning.  
“You tired Verge?” Thomas said turning around and looking at Virgil from the passenger's seat.  
“No. I just woke up early.” Virgil said quickly to Thomas looking away from the brother. Thomas looked hurt by the action but turned and faced forward again.  
“What does everybody want for lunch?” Patton said giddily.  
“Pizza!” Thomas practically screamed.  
“That’s not very healthy Thomas. We had it last night as well.” Logan said.  
“How about sandwiches?” Patton suggested.  
“Yeah, sounds great!” Roman said excitedly.   
“Does that sound good to you Verge?” Patton asked with a smile.  
“Not everything needs my approval.” Virgil said curtly. The rest of the ride home was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapters are short...sorry...

Virgil went straight to his room. He rubbed his eyes and slammed the door behind him. He quickly changed into his sweatpants and a gray shirt and dove into bed. He pulled the blanket over his head and slowly started to drift off. 

Falling. Darkness. Thomas. Glass.

Virgil sat up abruptly, breathing heavily. He groaned as he rested his head on his palms. He got up from the bed with his blankets draped over his shoulders and trudged to Thomas’s room. He hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door. The door opened to reveal a mishaveld Thomas in a gray sweatshirt and his hair going in different directions.   
“Sup Verge?” Thomas asked Virgil looking him up and down. “What’s up with your blankets?”   
“Would you ever let me fall?” Virgil said taking a serious tone. Thomas looked shocked.  
“Why wou-” Thomas started to say before Virgil cut him off.  
“Please just answer the question. Would. You. Let. Me. Fall.” Virgil tugged at the blankets and wrapped himself tighter waiting for his brother’s answer.  
“No. I would do anything to save you.” Thomas said as his eyes went wide.  
“What if you can’t get to me? What if I fall? What would you do?” Virgil’s breathing sped up.  
“Verge, you need to calm down. What kind of questions are these? I would do anything just to get you back.” Thomas said stepping forward and hugging Virgil. A calmness swept over Virgil and his eyes started to close. He wasn’t afraid of falling. Of glass. Of darkness. Of being alone. Thomas was there, he would always be there. Virgil’s mind sound drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you


	34. Chapter 34

Patton laid in the middle of his room. His mind was completely blank and yet full at the same time. His eyes stung and yet no tears graced them. He closed his eyes as he huffed the rest of the air out of his body. He forced himself off the floor and out his room. He went to the kitchen and started to make his brothers lunch. He moved through the kitchen, knowing where everything was. He washed a tomato and set it on a cutting board. He grabbed his knife and started cutting it. Patton wanted to fix it all. For them to be happy again. It was as if a dark cloud loomed over them all. He felt pain and his hand shot back towards his body.  
“Fuck!” Patton said in dismay. He hissed as he looked at his hand and mentally kicked himself. He turned the sink on and washed the wound. He held a paper towel on it while he made his way to get the first aid kit. He went to the bathroom and tore through the cabinet looking for it.   
“Patton?” A cool voice said from behind him. He turned and saw Logan. Logan’s eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were in a cross line.   
“Hey, Lo. Just looking for the first aid kit. Accidentally cut myself.” The more he thought about the injury, made him feel even sicker. Logan’s face morphed into concern and he grabbed Patton’s hand and looked at it. His eyes widened as he examined the cut. He looked up at Patton and gave an empathetic smile.  
“Sorry, Pat… A band-aid isn’t going to work for this. You need stitches.” Logan said sadly. Patton tensed up.   
“It’s alright Lo. I can just bandage it up and get back to making lunch.” Patton said with a smile. Logan looked at him with deep concern.  
“Pat, this is serious,” Logan said. Patton felt a tear run down his face. “Patton, if you would like, only you and I can go if that is what you desire. I know you don’t want to bring the others.”   
“I would like that.” Patton said as he looked down. He then felt a very hesitant hug embrace him. He smiled and hugged back.  
“Alright, let’s go.” Logan said while letting go of Patton and starting towards the front door. Patton trailed behind him. They got in the car and Logan started it. Soon Patton was singing along with the Beatles to ‘I am the walrus’.


	35. Not a real update

Hey guys,  
So, I'm having a bit of trouble trying to write this. It's just not going the way I want. I will try to update this soon. I have failed in directing this in the way I want it to turn out and I feel the need to apologize for about twenty years. I feel so terrible. I'm really sorry.

 

\- KitKat


	36. Chapter 36

Thomas looked at Virgil with concern. His brother had been so light. He was so utterly confused by it because he saw Virgil had been eating. He couldn’t place it, but he felt that something was wrong. He silently walked out of his room and closed the door with a soft click. He soon ventured into Virgil’s room and sat at his brother's desk. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a piece of paper inside of a notebook. He curiously grabbed it and scanned the picture. It was someone trying to grab someone that was falling into darkness. Thomas was even more confused. He looked closer at the two people and soon realized it was him and Virgil. He dropped the picture and stumbled back.  
It was so well that it made his heartache. He had never in a million years thought Virgil could think of something like that. It was so dark, cold. He snatched it up again and walked out of the youngers room. He made his way back to his room and closed the door softly behind him. Only after a second of silence, Thomas heard Virgil mumbling. His attention was immediately on his brother as he made his way to the bedside. Virgil tossed and his mumbles were getting louder. Thomas grabbed his brother only causing the younger to thrash violently and he was now screaming. Thomas’s grip tightened.  
“NO! DON”T HURT HIM! DON”T! NO!”  
“Virgil! C’mon Verge. It’s just a dream.” Thomas whispered the reassuring words into his brother’s ear. After five minutes, Virgil had finally calmed down and slowly opened his eyes.  
“Th-Thomas?” Virgil’s voice hoarse from his screaming.  
“I’m here Virgil.” Thomas’s voice muffled by Virgil’s hair.  
“T-Th-thank you.”  
“I have you. I will never let you fall.” A few minutes had passed before Thomas held a sleeping Virgil in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to yell at me in the comments... It's been awhile...


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!   
> Yell at me later.

“I just wished he would talk about it.”  
“Give him time, we all try to cope in our own way.”  
“I know, it just seems so bad.”  
Virgil stirred and the whispering stopped. He cracked his eyes open and saw Thomas and Roman looking at him. He groaned and sat up, rubbing a hand over his eyes. He glanced at his brothers sideways, they were both looking at him with smiles.  
“Afternoon Verge. How you feeling.” Roman asked with a bit of laughter.  
“I smudged my makeup, didn’t I?” Virgil mumbled out with a small smile. Thomas and Roman were now laughing hysterically and clutching their stomachs. Virgil felt a small blush creeping on his face and was glad he had foundation on.   
“Oh Verge! You look like a hot mess!” Roman said in between fits of giggles.   
“Well, I just woke up from a...How long was I asleep?” Virgil grumbled looking around for a clock. When he spotted it read 3:24. His eyes widened and he looked at his brothers.  
“You were out for a solid five hours,” Thomas said with a smile.  
“My sleep schedule is now messed up!” Virgil said throwing the blankets off of himself. His brothers looked at each other then back at Virgil. They then both burst out laughing again.  
“Okay. I’m leaving.” Virgil said getting off the bed and moving towards the door.  
“No! No Virgil, come back please.” Thomas said in between fits of laughter. Virgil opened the door and walked out of the room. Looking down the hall, he started towards his room when he heard a sob come from Patton’s room. He stopped at it and hesitantly knocked. The crying stopped almost immediately and he heard shuffling from behind the door. After a minute or so, Patton answered the door. His eyes were bloodshot but he had a huge smile plastered on his face.  
“Heya kiddo! Whats up?” Patton said happily. Virgil looked him over briefly and slowly pulled him into a hug. He felt Patton stiffen. “Whoa Verge! You feeling alright?” Virgil pulled back and looked his older brother right in his eyes. Searching for something.  
“Are you okay?” Virgil asked after finding the problem. His brother's eyes were so dull.   
“Yeah! I’m fine!” Patton said and his smile grew a bit bigger.  
“Its okay, I know your not.” Virgil said and Patton’s eyes welled with more tears as his smile dropped. Then the tears slowly rolled down his face and he moved his hands over his face and sobbing into them. Virgil wrapped his brother in a tight hug. He feels Patton move and then arms were wrapped around him and hugging him back.  
“I-i just feel so empty. I..I-i don’t know how to fight anymore. I-i-it hurts so much.” Virgil heard Patton’s voice which was partly muffled. Virgil’s heartbroken. It wasn’t normal for Patton to act this way. He was always so optimistic. “I just want it all to end.” Patton said before he started sobbing. Virgil stiffened.   
“Pat, what do you mean by that?” Virgil asked gently. Patton sniffled and then pulled back to look Virgil in his eyes. Patton somehow looked even sadder.  
“I...I want….” Something flashed in Patton’s eyes before the older started to pull away from Virgil’s touch. “I’m sorry Verge. I don’t want to be a burden.” Virgil felt cold from the inside out causing a small shiver down his spine. He held to Patton tighter and he seemed to stop trying to pull away for only a moment.  
“Pat, you could never be a burden. I love you so much. I know what it’s like to have that voice running around in your head, but you are so much stronger and you fight so hard. Please let me be here for you. Don’t shut me out, don’t push me away!” Virgil said and a tear slipped from his eye. Patton looked at him surprised and then looked down at Virgil’s sweatshirt sleeves. Patton stayed that way, seeming to think about it before his fierce blue eyes met Virgil’s green.   
“Promise me that you’ll give therapy a try.” Patton said strictly.   
“Wha-” Virgil started to say before Patton cut him off.  
“Promise me!” Patton yelled. He sounded so desperate and it shook Virgil to his core.   
“O-only if you tell them you are depressed.” Virgil said with a tone of seriousness.   
“Okay.” Patton said nodding.  
“Promise.” Virgil said and then he hugged Patton again.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! What's up peeps of the internet who come for their daily dose of angst!I finally dragged this fic out of the mud, so, let's do this!  
> TW: Suicide Attempt

Kira sniffled and rubbed the tears from her eyes. Her eyes stung and she looked at the mirror and hissed at herself. She looked horrible. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her nose was a shade of pink and her hair was a frizzy mess. She pulled up her flannel sleeve and took the hair tie from her wrist and put her hair into a messy bun. She blew her nose and then grabbed her makeup from her backpack. She took her concealer and applied it to her nose and beneath her eyes. After doing so, she took her foundation and applied it. She had to look presentable, after all, she was going to Virgil’s house and she already felt guilty for imposing herself on them. Putting her makeup back in her backpack, she smiled and walked out of the school bathroom. Once outside the school, she walked in a haze, all the while not letting her smile fall. It was already bad enough that she didn’t have her anti-depressants that morning but the past was the past. All she needed to do was make sure to smile and not let them know. All she had to do was push past the nagging voice that wanted to be satisfied by her only cutting her wrists. She found that her feet had stopped her in front of the Sander’s house and she knocked. Roman opened the door with a smile.  
“Hey, Kira! Please do come in! Patton is making tea and Logan is in the study with Virgil, but I’ll get him right away!” He said as he gestured her inside. The voice inside her head screamed that she was only a burden, only space, an obligation. She only smiled and stepped inside.  
“Thank you.” Kira said with a smile as she sat on the couch. Roman closed the door and nodded in her direction before going up a set of stairs, leaving Kira alone with her thoughts. Although they screamed at her, she didn’t listen to them and fell into a haze. She was brought out of it when Virgil sat down next to her.  
“Hey Kira, you okay? You looked out of it for a second.” He said looking her in the eye. She smiled understandingly and nodded.  
“Yeah, I’m okay. I just was thinking through a math problem.” She lied. Lies. Lies. Lies. LIES! It was all LIES! It’s all your good at! She flinched at her own thoughts. Virgil looked her over before moving on with their conversation.  
“I wanna hear about your day.” He said while crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
“It was fine I guess. Some guy punched my ex and then left me at school alone to deal with the aftermath. You should really read the headlines,” She lifted her arms and moved them majestically from her face to her sides, “ ‘Mysterious Emo kid punches smart nerdy girls ex’. It’s a huge success.” Virgil started to giggle but threw a hand over his mouth. Kira looked at him curiously.  
“I don’t like my laugh.” He explained after removing his hand from over his mouth. That made Kira start giggling.  
“I won’t judge you for it. I bet you have a wonderful laugh!” She said brightly. Virgil shook his head.  
“I hate my laugh and my smile.” He said fidgeting with the sleeve of his black hoodie.  
“Hey Virgil, it’s okay.” Kira said looking down at her hands. “I understand what you're going through, but I won’t tolerate that. Every time you self-deprecate or say something bad about yourself, I want you to say five things you like about yourself. Okay?” She looked back up at Virgil and he nodded slowly.  
“What if you're not there?” He asked. He was probably trying to think of a way out of it.  
“Make a list.” Kira responded. “And if you forget, it really okay. I’m not going to monitor you, but I do want you to be safe.” Virgil smiled which made Kira smile. She looked down at her watch and then back at Virgil. “I have to go now, but I’ll see you. I’ve had a great time. Thank you for being there.” Virgil looked at her confused.  
“What does that mean?  
“I really have to go, but I’ll text you, okay?” She glanced down at her watch again.Virgil looked at her and nodded.  
“Okay. If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to ask or just come over.” He said standing. She stood as well and they both walked to the door. He opened it and she smiled.  
“Thank you for everything.” Kira said stepping out of the house. Virgil smiled and nodded.  
“Anytime. The door is always open.” Kira smiled and walked down the steps and down the sidewalk. She could feel the breeze through her flannel and she rubbed the sides of her arms. She walked to the park and sat down on the bridge listening to the water flow underneath it. It was a calming thing to hear. After a minute or so she stood up and walked to the high school. Taking in her small world before going through with it. Walking to the roof and she made her way over to the railing and clutching it until her knuckles turned white. She felt the tears in her eyes but she pushed them away. She let her backpack drop to the ground and she dropped to her knees next to it. She grabbed the note with shaking hands and stood, shaking even more. She climbed over the railing and held the envelope close to her chest. There was no one to stop her this time. No one cared. With that, she let go.


	39. Chapter 39

Virgil closed the door after Kira had disappeared from sight. He was confused. Kira had sounded so distressed that morning and yet she had only stayed for a few minutes. Patton came into the room with a smile but his expression immediately turned into confusion.  
“Where’s Kira?” Patton asked putting a mug of tea on the coffee table.   
“She left. She had somewhere to be I guess.” Virgil said in defeat. Patton clasped Virgil’s shoulder with a smile.  
“Cheer up kiddo! We’ll see her soon!” Patton said. Virgil looked at him and shook his head.  
“That’s the thing, Pat. Somethings wrong.” Virgil said and his anxiety was pumping.   
“What do you mean by that?” Patton seemed to pick up on Virgil’s distress. Virgil only shook his head again.  
“I don’t know.” Virgil said and his hands started shaking. He made sure to keep his breathing steady as he walked to the kitchen. He opened the pantry and pulled out a bag of chips and retreated up to his room. He sat at his desk and started absentmindedly doodling on a piece of paper. He then reached into a drawer and pulled out a shoe box full of his art supplies. Sorting through the supplies, he found the chalk and started coloring them. He blended the shades of purple, blue, and orange together. There was a knock on his door and he jumped.   
“Don’t come in!” He yelled as he frantically started to throw his art into the drawer. He heard the door start to open and he threw the last of his art into the drawer and brushed the chalk on his sweatpants. “I said don’t come in!” He yelled at the intruder. He looked over his shoulder to find Roman with puffy red eyes and tears running down his face. “What’s wrong?” He asked after seeing his twin in tears.  
“It’s Kira, She jumped off the school roof.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you all know, there is slight cursing in this chapter. I worked really hard to get to the point I was without breaking down in tears...Sorry it's not long and what not...

Virgil’s breathing almost immediately picked up. Roman looked at the ground as his tears shook his body. Roman heard his twin move towards him and he looked up. Virgil had tears in his eyes that hadn’t yet ran down his face. Roman wiped his eyes and took in a deep breath.  
“Is she okay? Is she…” Virgil moved a hand over his mouth. Roman grabbed his brother into a hug.  
“She...She’s in surgery. They won’t explain anything to us.” Roman said running his fingers through Virgil’s hair. Virgil pushed him away.  
“Why the fuck won’t they?!” He yelled. Roman was taken back by his brothers reply.  
“Verge...We...They…” Roman tried to explain.  
“Get out.” Virgil said, his voice was low.  
“What?” Roman asked more out of shock then confusion.  
“I said get the fuck out!” Virgil said shoving Roman towards the door. Roman stumbled towards the door before catching himself. He looked at Virgil and saw that his brother's face was flushed and he looked mad.  
“Verge, please.” Roman said taking a step backward, he knew leaving Virgil like this could lead to him hurting himself. ‘Like he hasn’t already’ Roman’s thoughts hissed at him.  
“Don’t you understand?! This is my fault! I should have been there today! I could have helped! Instead, I was useless. Just like I always am!” Virgil screamed as he punched the wall next to Roman.  
“Virgil, no. You aren’t useless. You didn’t know.” Roman said trying to calm his brothers' rage. Virgil only seemed to get more frustrated and punched the wall repeatedly. Roman only stood there not knowing what to do. He heard the footfalls of his older brothers.  
“Virgil stop!” Roman heard Thomas scream. His voice had tears in them but also held authority. Virgil didn’t acknowledge Thomas and continued to punch the wall. Roman took another step back as he watched with terror. Virgil’s knuckles began to bleed and Thomas moved Roman out of the way and grabbed Virgil. Virgil struggled as tears poured down his face.  
“Virgil listen to me! You didn’t know. This is not your fault. We are just as upset as you are, but you need to handle this differently. Causing yourself pain is not the best option. We are here for you, please let us be.” Thomas said gently. Virgil collapsed into Thomas’s arms sobbing violently. Roman’s tears were back full force. He had never seen his brother so broken. So frail. Thomas ran his fingers through Virgil’s hair, shushing him and telling him it was going to be okay. Roman wiped at his bloodshot eyes and left the room. He dragged himself down the stairs and saw Patton curled up on the couch with Logan next to him.  
“How is he?” Logan asked robotically. Roman rubbed the sides of his arms and fought his tears.  
“He didn’t take it well.” Roman squeaked out. Logan turned and faced Roman. His face held no emotion.  
“That’s obvious.” He deadpanned. Patton whimpered and sniffled. Roman turned on his heel and went to the kitchen and sat down at the table by himself. He didn’t know much of the girl who had just tried to take her life, but he knew the weight of the situation. Knew that their family would not be the same. Knew the truth behind what Virgil felt. Roman put his head on the table and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you/ Shout out to David the Traveler for listening to my random/nonsensical sentences.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short, its fluffy, its angst. I'm trying.

“Virgil! Virgil! I got a gold star!” The young Roman said running at his brother and shoving the paper in his face. Virgil looked at his brother and smiled.  
“Good job Ro.” Virgil said quietly. Roman giggled.   
“C’mon V! Let’s go to the playground!” Roman tried to drag his brother along with him. Virgil whined.   
“No! The kids will be mean again.” Virgil said trying to pull away. Roman looked at his brother confused.   
“Why would they do that?” He asked letting Virgil’s arm slip a little from his grasp.   
“I’m not like you. They all want me to be like you.” Virgil said and his bottom lip quivered. Roman hugged his brother.  
“Lo said that twins may share the same face and eye color but they will never share the same personality. It’s okay to be different then me and me to be different then you. I’ll defend you. You are MY twin and we stick by each other.” Roman said pulling away to look into his twin's eyes. Virgil's face was graced with a soft smile.  
“Yeah. Its okay to be different.”   
“Now, I’ll race you to the swings!” Roman said running away from his brother who looked at him with his jaw dropped. Virgil then smirked and ran after Roman.

 

Roman lifted his head off the table. He needed to stand by what he said back then.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Drops chapter and runs*

Thomas held Virgil in his arms. It had been such a long day for him. Virgil cried into his shoulder, leaving behind his eyeshadow. Thomas didn’t mind it, he, in fact, knew this was what Virgil needed. Virgil hugged Thomas tighter and Thomas ran his fingers through his brother's hair.   
“Virgie?” Thomas said quietly. Virgil pulled away from Thomas and looked at him with red puffy eyes. Thomas gave him a small smile before grabbing his hands and looking at his fists. The poor things had dried blood caked over his wounds. Thomas looked into Virgil’s eyes and saw how vulnerable Virgil really was at the moment. How scared Virgil actually was. How if Thomas might leave, he would harm himself. Virgil’s eyes held so much pain, anxiety, held all his heart. Looking back down at his hands, he got up slowly and went into Virgil’s bathroom and looked underneath the sink. Finding the first aid kit, he walked back to where Virgil laid curled up on the bed and sat down next to him. Virgil sat up and clung to his older brother. Thomas felt a tear roll down his face. Virgil looked into his older brothers eyes and then wiped his tears. Before his hand could completely fall to his side, Thomas gently grabbed it and held it. Opening the kit, he took hydroperoxide out and carefully poured some onto a cotton ball. Carefully, Thomas started dabbing the cotton ball over Virgil’s knuckles. Virgil let out a quiet hiss and Thomas gave him a sympathetic smile.   
“Let me know if you want me to stop,” Thomas whispered scared his brother would find it too much at the moment.   
“I-its o-okay. J-j-just s-stings.” Virgil stuttered. Thomas continued to work, making sure that his hands got the proper care they needed. After he had finished cleaning them, he grabbed a roll of gauze and unraveled some of it. He then proceeded to wrap Virgil’s knuckles before cutting off the part he hadn’t used and tieing the gauze so it wouldn’t come undone. He did the same to Virgil’s other hand and when he finished, Virgil leaned against his brother and closed his eyes.   
“W-will s-she b-b-be o-okay?” Virgil asked quietly with his eyes still shut.   
“The doctors know what they’re doing. She’ll be okay.” Thomas wrapped his arms around Virgil and held him close.   
“T-Thomas?” Virgil asked.   
“Yeah?”  
“W-will y-y-you stay w-with m-me?” Thomas shifted closer to his younger brother.   
“Wasn’t planning on leaving.”


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what. Its a chapter.

Logan gently nudged Patton. “Pat? Could you talk to me? Please?”  
Patton shook his head. His world falling apart. His head was screaming at him for not being there for her, for not being able to talk her through what she was feeling like she had to him. She had told him to not give up his fight and yet she gave up on her own. He should have been there. He should have helped her more. He should have done more to make her feel important. Like someone cared for her.   
“Patton...Please….You’re bottling your emotions and its not healthy…” Logan interrupted his thoughts. Patton sniffled and looked at Logan. Logan had tears in his eyes, but his expression was blank. Patton looked away and slowly uncurled himself from the ball he had made himself into. Logan gently put a hand on his shoulder. Patton shook his head and got up before running to his room. Logan reached for him but his hand fell limp to his side.   
He got up and went to the bathroom before looking into the mirror. He let his tears fall as his stared at himself. He had to keep it together. He had to be the voice of reason but at the moment he didn’t know how. He placed a hand to the mirror before clenching his hand into a fist. He banged his hand against the glass the sound reaching Roman’s ears. Logan punched the mirror again and again before it shattered. The glass shards fell around him as his knuckles bled. Roman ran to the bathroom and took in the scene before gently grabbing Logan and pulling him to the kitchen. Logan hadn’t moved and was now in a dazed manner. Roman sat him down before looking at his bleeding fist. There were still shards of glass in his knuckles. Roman ran to get the first aid kit before coming back. He took a pair of tweezers and gently removed the glass that was still in his hand. Logan finally seemed to snap out of his daze.   
“Roman?” He asked. Roman looked up briefly before going back to caring for Logan’s hand. Logan watched as Roman carefully cleaned it before bandaging it. “How’d you know what to do?”  
Roman looked up at him and smiled. “I always paid attention to those first aid classes you, Patton, and Thomas watched when Virgil and I were younger.”  
“And you remembered it all?” He asked in disbelief.   
“Well...When you are best friends with your twin who always managed to get hurt, you kinda just put into action. It’s stuck with me because I had to put it into practice…” Roman explained.  
“Wow...I...I have no words…” Logan smiled proudly at his brother. Roman looked away to hide his faint blush.   
“Y-yeah… Well...I’m gonna order some food, what do you want?” Roman stood to grab his phone. Logan shook his head.  
“We ate out last night.”   
“Yeah...But I don’t think Patton is up for cooking, and Thomas tries...But it’s just not...Right? Anyway, and you don’t know how.”   
Logan chuckled. “My own brother calling me out.”  
“Well, you do know a lot of things, cooking is not one of them.” Roman snickered.   
“Fine, we’ll do chinese food.” Logan stated.  
“Alright.” Roman grabbed his keys.   
“What are you doing?”   
“Picking up the food.”  
“You haven’t ordered it yet…”  
“I have.” Roman smirked and went to the front door.  
“Roman Sanders!”   
Roman laughed as he closed the door and went to his the car. He got in the car and started it before turning on the radio. He groaned at the song. He plugged in his AUX cord and started to play the Hamilton soundtrack. He sang along as he pulled out of the driveway and towards the restaurant he had ordered from.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahhahahahahhahaha!!!!!!!!!!!

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.   
The only sound a very confused patient heard. It was bright. So bright. Why was it bright. The pain hit like a truck.  
‘Wait….Who am I…? Where am I….?’   
There was muffled talking.   
“Nd I am so sorry…” The voice was in tears. “I didn’t mean for this...To happen…Kira...Please wake up….”  
The memories flooded her mind. The good, the bad, the ugly. All of it. Even the one where…. The beeping sped up.   
The chair crashed to the ground as the person called for Nurses. There was rushing about the room. So many voices. Her head was reeling.   
“Kira, honey, stay with us!” A voice shouted.   
‘Stay? What if I want to see mama?’  
“We’re losing her!”  
‘Mama?’  
Kira’s eyes suddenly shot open. Her eyes took in the hospital room. It was quiet. Someone was asleep in the corner of her room. A crumpled note in hand with her handwriting.   
‘Was it a dream?’  
A nurse walked in. “Oh...You're awake.” She smiled. “Hello, sweetie.”  
“D-dream…?” Kira croaked out.  
The nurse frowned. “What?”  
“D-dying…”  
The nurse looked sympathetic. “We almost lost you an hour ago…”  
“W-w-what….?”  
“You were admitted two days ago…. We thought you were not going to wake up…”  
Kira froze. She had survived.   
“You were close to dying nearly an hour ago...Somehow, we got you back.”  
“I...T-thank you..” Kira whispered.   
“No problem sweetie. I’ll go get you some food.”  
Kira sat there numbly. She had survived.


End file.
